danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Okay... 1. Finally! An Archive! 2. Yes, Jupiter can be adopted. its your responsibility to let people adopt pets, not me. 3. The Neptune picture is fine... Its not supposed to be a "big enemy" if thats what you mean. ZX (Talk) 22:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Pardon me, but... Do you remember my requests? In case you forgot: *7 pets needs to be added in "subject 98" *Adoption in "subject 130" (Cupid and Aeroomia) At least I guess that was it... HankGuideDude 22:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC) So you back? Glad to see you back, man. Not much has changed. Little boring, even. Poisonshot's been half-decent, so that's a plus, I guess. Oh well. Good to have ya back! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 02:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) (P.S- Thanks for putting me in your WITIDE Page!....Or however you spelled that. Too lazy to check) Ah. Also, I noticed something... I AM YOUR 666TH EDIT. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-(OKTHISJOKEISDEAD) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 22:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New pet Here comes..... Iris! A rainbow eel. (No it's not copied from Omega) Here comes...Pika! Its a new head: the pikachu head ^^ <'_'> Shadowman 10:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ps:I did Iris : (reminds me of Prospitspoiler! from Homestuck... I'm sorry, you did what? HankGuideDude 10:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC)) : : You...Did...Iris. ಠ_ಠ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 22:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) OMIGOSH GET IT OFF 666! So, is North Byser a pet or a group of pets? I wonder if there is some way to further advertise the Pet Shop, because we have a lot of (and more coming) unadopted pets... hmm... ZX (Talk) 23:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New Pet! Here add your new pet. Poisonshot There is for you! Is Ringo and Bingo! Also:ZoshiX can anytime add a pet.I can make that also? New:Is cool for you!The Smaller Energy head is now here! Red Energy Walker-Ringo Blue Energy Warper-Bingo Ok.I dint save that.Also:This is just two pet, no more. 00:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, I can anytime add a pet?(Again sorry.)I a Level 1 customer pet adopter.Also:Go happy!I now reduce your long time to add pet by adding my pets! I going to add Eclat .When I add it, dont ban me.I helped you.It supposed so long to get unploaded. 12:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Note:For prove, read your talk page archive. 12:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Image I can my also create Chat Image(For me). 00:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There is a Small Rainbow that Happy, angry and sad. Adoption plz I'd like to adopt Midas and Neptune via Zoshi pack please. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 01:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, this is an old subject, but.... Why you not update Omega in your pet store saying I adopted her? Asking because I noticed in ZoshiX's talk page (I am snooPINGASusual) that you said I could have her... Just wondering because I gotta get your word before putting her on my pet page. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 01:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) YOU NOT CALL MEH WHINY. Media:Raeg_face.png ...XD DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 01:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I would like to adopt Earth and Zoomatt via the ZoshiX pack. Samuel17 17:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) D= OMG IM SORRY! I think I accidentaly deleted part of the adopt a pet page, and I don't know how to revert it. ZX (Talk) 02:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt Eclat, please. (Its not very often that there is a pet that I didn't make) ZX (Talk) 17:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... Your computer crashed? Well that sucks...I'm thinking I could, over spring break, take on the task of implementing unimplemented pets by taking names and pictures from your archive. ZX (Talk) 17:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Pardon my French but WHAT?!?!?!?! Do you mean PERMANANTLY closing the pet store? If this is so let me know so I can "inherit" it. Whats the problem? (Oh, and I prefer it when you respond on your talk page so we dont make a bunch of sections) ZX (Talk) 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess I can keep it running, but I just don't feel like nagging everyone for credit of the original pet store anymore. POISONSHOT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD MONSTER AND ADOPTABLE SO BE QUIET. And anyway, do you know how to make gifs? LD 20:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean animated gif's? If so, no. If not, just save as file type gif. There is probably some website for it. ZX (Talk) 20:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I use Ulead GIF Animator 5 software, but you can also animate with GIMP. HankGuideDude 20:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Good monster is not wild, and your pet is a upgrade of them(+ name). -Poisonshot Do you have no repect for what Ludicrine said 3 MESSAGES AGO? ZX (Talk) 21:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oops. 21:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) "Abode". That is one of the few words for "Residence", "Home", etc etc. And no, none of them are for sale. But I guess I cooooould allow you to use Cerberus Tree in any projects.... IF. I get credit for it. And if I don't...You get my raeg face. Da? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 21:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, DARKMATTERSwordsmaster. XD LD 21:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, I do believe I was making it very freaking obvious that I'm Dark Matter. :I mean COME ON, MY PROFILE PIC IS OF HIM. :Lol. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 21:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :But still, I just realized that. LD 21:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :....You're kidding. :Anyways, what you gonna use CTree for? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 21:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I was just wondering if I could adopt it, but you said it wasn't for sale. LD 01:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Please could i adopt Zoidy and Aglebahr. <'_'> Shadowman 03:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) But Ivan247 warn also the user. 17:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, your picture dosen masked.I would really be your friend:).I in creation of a project named:Fish X.They a X family.I will only talk to you this, but: The family is(the more old to the more child):Fish X, Vanic, Leoparding, Hapless, Ringogong and Worsesmi. Fish X have the rainbow color, vanic have the purple color, leoparding have the yellow color, hapless have the pink color, ringogong have the red color, and worsesmi have the blue color. I will(in order I like it) show his personallity. Note:You can talk it with me and Waddle D33, but not with a other user. Worsesmi(My preferate) They like the worse thing because it have the worse smiley face(2 V one on the other one).Is a Blue X Fish Fish X They is the enemy that make the egg of its baby.This is a Rainbow FMB(Final Map Boss) X Fish. Vanic They can vanish.Is wing is all time vanish.This is a Purple X Bat. 17:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yuppity yup yup... Don't post things without permission, yea yea yea. This isn't really a "Hey lemme make stuff and put it here" kind of thing, this is a "hey message me so I can put this here" kind of thing. Heck, I wouldn't be suprised if this didn't even take off.... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :TB;DR. I already put the raeg face so you don't need to. :) LD 20:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) File:Raeg face.png ....-.- DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ADOPTED BY MANAGEMENT Just... WTF? ZX (Talk) 20:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You can't breed Freo and Rosiex, what would it make? ZX (Talk) 20:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Even though you are making a new species, I thought that a tumbler and a wheel might make a cart. Multiple heads + Rolling = Cart. But for this occasion it will change. ZX (Talk) 20:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Leelie Leelie is yours! P.S: try to say to others that i need more pets: it is only remaining 1 and im running out of ideas currently. Samuel17 21:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem Can you care your pet to my hopistal.ZoshiX apcept that DMSwordmaster can stole my idea. 22:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) But I found now a solution.They not have official pet hopistal.Everyting user(exclude banned) can make his pet hopistal. 00:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You want to stop my pet store!?!NO! 00:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Not permanantely... so, you can spoil users huge work for make pets. 00:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thinking... Maybe I could add a "preview" to the north byser set. He's a Cyan Diamond Cactus named Saddus. (Glad-dus, Sad-dus, get it?) ZX (Talk) 00:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I made an image for Nordic Bear so you dont have to! =D ZX (Talk) 01:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a silly dream... It would be cool if we found some programmer to create an interactive pet game. Like you could feed it, play with it etc. BUT THIS MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER HAPPEN! WAAAHHHH! =( ZX (Talk) 01:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah woah woah WOAH. Calm down bro. What seems to be the problem? I can't work if I don't know what some of the problems are. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Permission and request Can I have permission to add my pets to your pet adoptation page. ( I would be starting from now. If you don't want them then delete them ) Can you make me a sort of "co. pet shop owner" like ZoshiX. This would help by allowing me to implement unimplemented pets while you are busy. Pleeease Signed By - SR123 10:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Poisonshot has crossed the line. That IDIOT edited my Hospital page, removed the Seal of Approval, and added some idiotic thing that had to do with it not being official, idk, I deleted it. Left a nice little message on his profile (no swears. promise). I'm getting VERY sick of this guy. If he does this crap again, I'll go off, and there will be HELL to pay. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 14:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ROUND 1, FIGHT! ~''' 14:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 ...I couldn't agree more... HankGuideDude 18:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Results of your pet ...Lol at my responses....anyways, your pet is doing great. I managed to replace all her weak bones (Wasn't that many) with iron rods. No, this is not bad- the bones were stationary, meaning that they did not move. As a result, these rods will not hinder her. She is now able to move (And is moving a LOT), and is incredibly happy. You may take her back now :D. Be sure to give me updates on how she's doing, and if something else happens, let me know. Your "pal" DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT STATIONARY MEANS. Media:Raeg face.png Lulz. LD 19:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Lawl. Just being "scientific"...or whatever that crap means. Oh well. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) SR123's pet images. OKAY, WHO PUT IT ON READ-ONLY?? D=< ZX (Talk) 20:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -.- I posted a message, and the subject was "A MYSTERY?!". The subject did not show up. The "You lie" thing is some sort of popular meme joke going around teh internetz. Yay for confusion! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cerberus Tree Ya want? I got no need for him anymore.... No one notices him, they're all focused on that stupid Wheel Core thing... So ya want? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, he's yours. Also, I'd like Energerio's egg back >:l DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ...? So is that a yes or a no? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ....by the blatant assumption of impatience, Imma take it back now. kthxbai (Warps away) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you want Cerberus tree or not?? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. LD 22:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : :He's yours. Take care of him- he was the only enemy I made that actually had effort going into it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) So You ban me because I founded the solution!?!Not.My solution is:Nothing is official exclude: *Admin Main page 20:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Just a tips:Most of user hate you if you continue with this template.Allways exclude:ZoshiX and Waddle D33 will hate you if you continue use this template.And i founded a upgrab solution, and the ancient I USE MAKE YOU BAN ME OF YOUR SHOP!I have imaginated that make room to the hopistal!My hopistal will be the graft room!DMSwordmaster have the Official Room of the pet hopistal.Is cool? 20:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) This solution is very better.And DmSwordmaster have a official room! 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I like this solution.I have started a huge cool project(Make a huge picture with differant hopistal items!). 20:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You can also add a archive to my talk page. 21:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 21:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) This is ok for graft(not all, more will be another time)? .They have Wheel(Small) graft, legs graft, liver graft and wing graft. 21:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I like your work when is the peace. 21:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I can also adopt Dory and Klory, really please? 21:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) A happyless note: You allways not banned from my shop! 21:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Graft can bigger, and they can colored! 21:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Graft can also smaller.(I have first small enemies ideas, but I got permission for use it.And I got you permission for use all my ideas! 22:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I am the VP2 See the LDZX Corporations Talk Page ZoshiX has told me that "So, if I am correct, SR123 is requesting "Page-Editing Privelages" There are 2 main suggestions I think would make sense. 1. Let him. 2. Ask him to create his own pet page, because 50 is enough pets for its own page. I, myself am for the latter." P.S: I will not create a pet page SR123 Talk PagePet Store Help DMSwordmaster dont agree! 11:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so I think you should remove the sentence "All enemies by me! (Ludicrine) Make sure to give credit!" on your pet adoption page, because lots of the enemies are made by other people. BTW, I think it's spelled "It's-a-me, Adoptable!". ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 14:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Now Poisonshot and ''SR123 are copying us. Ugh... Even if he gave me credit for the idea there is no point in having 2 breederies! ZX (Talk) 15:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The point is that I will only create baby pets for my SR50 package SR123 Talk PagePet Store15:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *insert joke here* I'll adopt yoUranus and Crump through the ZP. Do pets get diagnosed in the hospital upon adoption? HankGuideDude 20:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :No, only if they are sick, which usually occurs in newborns. LD 23:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Uranus? lol '~ 23:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::coughnowcough? 22:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Coughfinecough. LD 22:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Melly IV and Bombar I'm adopting them. ZX (Talk) 20:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes Is needed for two.Some users want to create his own pet and baby pet.Not created by ZoshiX. 21:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I i got credits to ZoshiX. 23:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait a Second... Why are you advertising pet combinations for pets that don't exist yet? Goomba, Epilipsey, etc. ZX (Talk) 21:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) T.T. is for "thanks to... for some specific reason. ZX (Talk) 01:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gaft Room solution Ooooooooh....I just had no idea because of his freaking bad english -_- DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) But Immobile species dont move.They dont change place(Tree move). 23:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) So , it move, you want a prove: . 00:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Its because trees ONLY streches themeselves big idiot person (just kidding): its lowest block DO NOT MOVE and it falls off a cliff because it was placed on a corner, and trees have at least 50% chance of falling off corners. Samuel17 00:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I can adopt Merry♀ and Dorothy♂? 21:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Mmhmm. LD 22:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :What that mean? 22:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Means yes. I'm fixing the page now. LD 22:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Was that really necessary? Who's side are you on? ZX (Talk) 22:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you ban people from your pages? (not allow them to edit) ZX (Talk) 22:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Who's side am I on? The side that doesn't want Breedery copies. And I "ban" people by rolling back all of their edits without even looking at it. Example: *Original= My name is bob. *Changed by banned guy= My name is Bob. *ROLLBACKED! So yeah. But what are you talking about being not necessary? LD 22:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The editing of my Breedery Intro. ZX (Talk) 22:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Just wanted to make us seem professional. You know, non-whiney. LD 23:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok! Just say the message.Not say the message after 7 comment! 22:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What does that even mean? ZX (Talk) 22:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I sorry. 22:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) . 23:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) EVERYBODY LISTEN! WOOP WOOP! I AM UPLOADING THE NORTH BYSER SET RIGHT NOW! LD 23:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you become a rollback, because i would want to adopt some ennemies the north set. P.S: did you saw my message. I wanted to adopt Zoomatt and Earth via ZX pack. Samuel17 23:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Click history. If you see a button that says 'undo', then you have rollback. I'll fix Zoomatt and Earth right now. LD 23:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::But the "Undo" button is different from the Rollback button, which, erm, only rollbackers have. The Undo button only reverts one edit in a few clicks, while the Rollback button can revert fifty edits as long as they were done by the same person. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 02:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::SHUT UP er, um... if you use undo frequently, I mean. LD 02:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::P ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 02:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Only Bureaucrats can give users access to rollback function (or along with admin/bureaucrat status). But currently all bureaucrats are inactive though. Ivan247 08:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I want Ninjain too. He was the only female stickman I found, and I want to breed North Byser. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 07:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) North set Can i take Semiannual, from the North set. Samuel17 22:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Teeny Tiny Error I did a scan of C Tree and....you aren't gonna believe this... ITS A FREAKING FEMALE. ಠ_ಠ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you might of gotten confused with the caps part, this is not anger at your mistake. It's suprise. I had no idea she was a female either. And if you did know that, well, good for you. :P Still suprised....DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) And P.S- ಠ_ಠ A delay!? Say whaaaaaaaaaaat??! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :The story begins LD 17:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Yea. I read that before posting. Seriously, why do idiots gotta screw with out system?? I can only assume SR123 has been utterly removed from LDZX Corporations. Correct? HERP DERP FORGOT TO SIGN DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 18:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Zoshi has to agree with me. Basically, I'm just waiting for him to get my message to give SR the boot. LD 19:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure You can adopt it, and for question: ::*Olive Fairy Dragon:This is a genetic modified fairy head. ::*Orange Fairy Triple Tree:It's called triple tree. 00:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, in Age, this is a species, not a head. 00:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. LD 02:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Note:Orange Fairy Triple Tree called Tairy. 11:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also:STOP CALL THE TRIPLE TREE FORT! 12:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :And here my idea for the contest: .Partyhorse, a Green Fairy Seahorse. 12:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll change it to Tairy. However, triple tree is too long of a name. Is there a one-word thing you want to suggest or should I make it unspecied? LD 18:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Mutated Tree is more long that Triple Tree. 18:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... Mutated is a secondary title as opposed to a new species. Should I keep it as mutated tree or change it to something else? LD 18:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Keep it.Imagine more time a Species look like a Ray Fish. 18:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) >:3 Don't you worry. I got something cooking that'll blow everyone else (AKA 1 person) out of the water. Also, what does the winner of the contest get? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 15:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Okey Dokey....I Present to you.... the GREY FAIRY WARSHIP!!! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! LISTEN! HEY HEY HEY Ok seriously though, I'd also like to adopt Jewely and Gemly via SR50. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ....When this little salmonella thing ends, of course. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I'll put them in right now. LD 21:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New project I thing you like it.Is a story of Stick Ranger!I will send my long waited rocket species(and no, is not inspirated of your warship species!).There is the differant picture type(uncomplete): Walking Pictures with player walking in stage.Certain time, they have pet, and can have wild monster. Conflit And conflit betven two character.Example:The 20th conflit: ---- There is the differant enemy type: Pets Enemy that can adopted by players. Boss Enemy that bad and that boss. Bad This is normal enemy that bad. Wild This is normal enemy that good. Idiot This is normal enemy that idiot. 18:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) So... you add your opinion? 18:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :A story of SR? Hm... I guess if the setting was post-apocalyptic, the Wilds would be bad and would have to be tamed. LD 18:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, wild are good, but cannot be adopted and attack withoud players permission. 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. Tell me if you need pixel art help. I'd also help with modernized/humanized, but my scanner isn't working and I don't know what .type to save it in. LD 19:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Save it in PNG, png. 19:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Modernized/humanized is drawn on paper and scanned into the computer. My scanner's broken anyway. LD 19:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Here is the link:Link. 19:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::HIS warship species? I made it, buddy. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::This is a rocket, not a warship.ROCKET. 23:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: LD 23:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool note Spider and Dragon is breedable.Fairy and Vampire also.You can have a baby pet with that! 20:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :So what would Spider x Dragon and Fairy x Vampire make? LD 20:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Spider + Dragon make Manticore(Basic a Lion with a dragon/scorpion tails) and Fairy + Vampire make girl, make that are the Species and the head: . 20:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :And you allways have your pet, but you can adopt more pet(But you are roolback).Roolback make that you can roolback other users created pet that have put in and can ban users from the shop. 20:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Totally Randow Question No. 20:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question I can adopt Jacob and Quezar ? 20:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) And Waddle D33 is not a LDZX member? 20:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he's related to me in real life, so I trust him enough to edit my pages. However, he doesn't do fanart, so he doesn't really have an ID for LDZX. LD 20:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Jacop and Quezar probabely breedable. 20:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You can have them. LD 20:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Contest I would like to participate, but that contest sucks (just kidding) im running out of ideas, so i will probably not participate. Samuel17 21:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question Can Annual and Semiannual can be breed? Samuel17 21:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :GAH NO. Annual is Semiannual's dad. And they're both male. I could release a female Smiley Walker for you if you want. LD 21:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Oops, i was about to remove it anyway, i forgot that both is male... i will breed annual and earth instead... Samuel17 21:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) !!! EVEN WORSE THAN NORTH BYSER??? 21:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) AND SOURTH BYSER CANNOT HELP??? 21:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) News Go there please:User:Poisonshot/Pet Training.This is for train pets!You can make any edit on it, they is several stats train.User:Poisonshot.Special Training Monster 00:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Better believe it. I can't say any spoilers now, but this is going to be HUGE. LD 22:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC)